redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons in Red Faction: Guerrilla
Gutter Developed by the reclusive Marauders, the name says it all. A brutal weapon, its design is reflective of its creators: violent and gruesome. The Marauders have developed a unique fighting style for using it, to compensate for the Gutter’s size and balance. Properties *'Ammo/Clip Size:' N/A *'Primary Fire:' Undercut / Overhead Slash *'Alternate Fire:' Roundhouse Slash *'Pros:' Longer reach than Sledgehammer *'Cons:' Slower than the sledgehammer *'Faction:' Marauders Shotgun Utilized by the reclusive Marauders, the shotgun is based upon an old design, the likes of which have not been seen since the end of Ultor's occupation. Although outdated, it still packs a significant punch at short-range. The home-made bayonet also makes it a formidable threat in close quarters. Properties *'Ammo/Clip Size:' 8 *'Primary Fire:' Semiautomatic shotgun shell *'Alternate Fire:' Sideways slash *'Pros:' Instant kill at very close range *'Cons:' Will do little to no damage to targets after a certaint range point *'Faction:' Marauders Rail Driver This weapon is what the EDF uses to fight dirty. With X-Ray sights you can see targets through obstacles, and the power of the gun itself allows you to shoot straight through to those targets. There’s no such thing as “cover” with this. Properties *'Ammo/Clip Size:' Unknown *'Primary Fire:' Unknown *'Alternate Fire:' Thermal scope *'Pros:' Projectile passes through walls and players *'Cons:' Unknown *'Faction:' Earth Defense Force Nano Rifle The nanites created by the Nano Forge will deconstruct solid matter, like a wall, in seconds. The technology is highly advanced and the EDF wants it, so keep it safe. Properties *'Ammo/Clip Size:' 5 *'Primary Fire:' Semiautomatic desconstructing nanite beam *'Alternate Fire:' Sideways bash *'Pros:' Each shot contains nanites that eat away at matter in a about a 5 feet radi of the epicenter of the hit, deteriorating walls and instintly killing human targets *'Cons:' Small clip size *'Faction:' Ultor Singularity Bomb This is the most frightening thing you’ll ever see. The Singularity Bomb creates a small gravity well that sucks up anything around it—including buildings. After a few seconds, it explodes and sends all that debris flying. If you use one, set it down and run like hell! Properties *'Ammo/Clip Size:' Unknown *'Primary Fire:' Place bomb *'Alternate Fire:' Two-handed bash *'Pros:' Heavy destruction ability to structures *'Cons:' Slow placement *'Faction:' Earth Defense Force Reconstructor A weapon used specifically in multiplayer, the Reconstructor is a very powerful addition to your arsenal. Simply aim this weapon at any damaged structure, and the Reconstructor sets to work on rearranging the matter back to the original shape. Any structure in multiplayer that is destroyed can be rebuilt, but be aware of enemies sneaking up on you. The Reconstructor can be used as an offensive weapon in a pinch, but it’s best to use it with a buddy covering your back. Properties *'Ammo/Clip Size:' Infinite (with overheating to avoid constant firing) *'Primary Fire:' Reconstructing flame *'Alternate Fire:' Unknown *'Uses' Mutiplayer item ment for Damage Control Peacekeeper When the EDF wants to keep you at bay, they’ll break out this state-of-the-art automatic shotgun. Used primarily for crowd control by Elite EDF troops, the Peacekeeper is devastating at close range. Never, ever charge headfirst against a drone wielding this weapon. Properties *'Ammo/Clip Size:' 12 *'Primary Fire:' Fully automatic shotgun shells *'Alternate Fire:' Sideways bash *'Pros:' High damage at close-range *'Cons:' Low damage at long-range *'Faction:' Earth Defense Force Gauss Rifle This is a portable version of the EDF’s lethal Gauss Turret. It fires magnetic projectiles at high speeds using a network of electromagnetic coils. Suffice to say, there’s a lot of heady science involved. The part you need to be worried about is that it fires quickly and efficiently. This baby has enough power to blow a hole through a wall, so keep your head down. Properties *'Ammo/Clip Size:' 72 total / 18 per clip *'Primary Fire:' Fully automatic synchronous linear electrically motorized projectiles accelerated by way of electromagnetic coils.... just put it this way if you don't understand, it fires a blob of metal using magnetic force that moves extremely fast. *'Alternate Fire:' Sideways bash *'Pros:' Very effective at long range *'Cons:' Limited destructive capabilities *'Faction:' Earth Defense Force Sniper Rifle If you need to kill someone at long range, the EDF’s Sniper Rifle will get the job done. With increased zoom on the sights, you can stay farther back while still shooting accurately. The drones deploy a deadly cadre of snipers, so be careful. Properties *'Ammo/Clip Size:' 20 total / 4 per clip *'Primary Fire:' Semiautomatic high powered bullet *'Alternate Fire:' Sideways bash *'Pros:' Long range, high damage *'Cons:' Slow fire rate, small clip size *'Faction:' Earth Defense Force Arc-Welder The Arc Welder is useful in taking out enemies at short range. It lets out an electrical burst that can jump to multiple targets, stunning them and eventually killing them. It’ll also electrocute anyone inside a vehicle, which makes attacks on convoys a lot easier. You’ll have to be close to use this. Properties *'Ammo/Clip Size:' 300 total / 50 per clip (with all upgrades) *'Primary Fire:' Arcs onto skin and metal *'Alternate Fire:' Upward hook *'Pros:' Kills mutiple targets at close proximity at one time and can kill drivers inside their vehicles *'Cons:' Short range and unupgraded version can easly accidentally kill civilians *'Faction:' Red Faction (Rebellion) Sledgehammer This is your best friend. The sledgehammer is a versatile, non-threatening weapon that can smash through just about anything - and no ammo needed. Its silent, powerful attack makes it ideal for thinning EDF ranks without raising the alarm. Properties *'Ammo/Clip Size:' Infinite *'Primary Fire:' Horizontal swing *'Alternate Fire:' Verticle swing *'Pros:' One hit silent kill *'Cons:' very short range *'Faction:' Red Faction (Rebellion) Proximity Mine Sticking a Remote Charge on enemies or vehicles can be difficult, so the guerrillas have rigged up some Proximity Mines for you. These are more sensitive, so they’ll have to be placed directly on the ground. Be careful where you place them, the proximity sensor has a hard time judging friends and foes. Properties *'Ammo/Clip Size:' 16 *'Primary Fire:' Set mine onto ground beneath you *'Alternate Fire:' Swing of mine *'Pros:' Proximity activated explostion *'Cons:' Unupgraded versions can kill civilians and unhidden placement can be detected and disarmed by AI. *'Faction:' Red Faction (Rebellion) Remote Mining Charge Remote Charges will stick to any surface and are great for setting traps. You can set multiple charges and they’ll explode in the order placed once you hit the detonator. Don’t forget where each one was placed, because standing near one when it goes off will end your fun real quick! Try attaching these to multiple stress points for larger amounts of destruction. Properties *'Ammo/Clip Size:' 4 Can be set at a time *'Primary Fire:' Throw (with a secoundary key to detonate) *'Alternate Fire:' Horrizontal Swing *'Pros:' Strategically placed explosives *'Cons:' Unknown *'Faction:' Red Faction (Rebellion) Pistol Pistols are the basic EDF sidearm. They’re small and accurate, though only against a single target. Pistols don’t have the stopping power of some of the heavier EDF weapons, but they’ll still do the job. Look for this weapon in multiplayer as a quick secondary attack weapon. Plus its been noticed that headshots with the pistol are rather powerful Properties *'Ammo/Clip Size:' 16 *'Primary Fire:' Semi-automatic bullet *'Alternate Fire:' Horizontal swing *'Pros:' Accurate *'Cons:' Weak *'Faction:' Earth Defense Force Grinder The Grinder fires razor discs at high velocity. Another weapon created by the Red Faction from salvaged parts, the motor needs to charge briefly before it’ll shoot, so take that into account. The disks are deadly against EDF soldiers or individual combatants in multiplayer, but won’t cause much damage to structures, vehicles, or objects. Properties *'Ammo/Clip Size:' 6 *'Primary Fire:' Abresive bandsaw disk *'Alternate Fire:' Unknown *'Pros:' Unknown *'Cons:' Difficult to use weapon *'Faction:' Red Faction (Rebellion) Thermobaric Rocket Launcher The original launcher design has been vastly improved with the Thermobaric Rocket Launcher. The range is decreased, but you can detonate the rockets in mid-air and the explosion is huge. It should help bring down large targets with ease. Properties *'Ammo/Clip Size:' 1 *'Primary Fire:' Thermobaric rocket *'Alternate Fire:' Unknown *'Pros:' Huge radias of damage allowing for easy building destruction and easier muti target killing *'Cons:' If not carefull the user can easily be caught in the radias of the explosion *'Faction:' Red Faction (Rebellion) Rocket Launcher The Red Faction have modified this equipment to launch rocket-propelled grenades. It’ll be useful against vehicles, tanks, aircraft, and the occasional building. Just make sure there’s plenty of distance between you and your target when you pull the trigger. Properties *'Ammo/Clip Size:' 3 *'Primary Fire:' Rocket *'Alternate Fire:' Unknown *'Pros:' Rocket with good damage and reload time *'Cons:' Slow moving protectile allows for harding aiming and easier dodgeing *'Faction:' Red Faction (Rebellion) Enforcer The Enforcer uses heat-seeking ammo for superior accuracy. Shoot in the general direction of an enemy and the bullets will find them. The trade-off is in decreased damage, since some of the power behind the bullet is lost while it adjusts course. Properties *'Ammo/Clip Size:' Unknown *'Primary Fire:' Fully automatic enemy personnel seeking bullets *'Alternate Fire:' Unknown *'Pros:' Bullets follow will follow a target allowing for better ammo conservation and accuracy *'Cons:' lower damage then assualt rifle *'Faction:' Earth Defense Force Assault Rifle The Assault Rifle is designed to offer all the benefits of a full-length rifle in a compact design. It is capable of firing fully automatic fire and able to take down opponents quickly and effectively. This is the standard weapon issued to EDF soldiers. Properties *'Ammo/Clip Size:120 total' /40 per clip *'Primary Fire:' Automatic Fire *'Alternate Fire:' Sideways Bash (Melee) *'Pros:' Large clip size, fast reloads *'Cons:' Low level vehicle and wall damage *'Faction:' Earth Defense Force Walkers Another weapon of the Red Faction are the walkers. large bipedal mechs that act as war machines for the miners. They are only available after completing the mission, "Industrial Revolution" in Dust. There are three types of walkers available. *Light Walker *Combat Walker *Heavy Walker